Tommy What?
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: Just a oneshot, drabble thing I did. One day Hayley asks Tommy about his PhD and he lets her in on a little secret.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own power Rangers or any of it's characters. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted uses. (Grins evilly)

**Note** : Just a random talk with **JuseaPeterson** which brought up Tommy and our personal feelings on his intellect. I brought up an idea as a joke, and it accidentally turned into an idea for a ONE-SHOT. Now, I put that in capitals, because people often ask for another chapter or for me to continue, but with most of these one-shots, I couldn't if I wanted to, so yeah.

Warning to Tommy Oliver lovers, this might seem a bit like I'm being rude or whatever, but it's just a parody type thing, so don't think I think about him like this all the time. And Tommy maybe be a little OOC.

I don't know when Operation Overdrive takes place compared to Dino Thunder, but I'm going to guess about two or three years later. Well, that's how I'm going to put it.

And Kudos to **JuseaPeterson** for thinking up putting this into a fic. I dedicate this fic to her. Thank you. :)

**Summary** : One day Tommy decides to share a little secret with Hayley. Sucky, I know, but I'm too tired to think of a better one.

**Legend** :

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

(Scene/POV change.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Hayley's POV)

After getting off the phone with Adam Park, I sighed and shook my head. Apparently, he just came back from some kind of mega team-up with the Operation Overdrive Rangers, and Kira Ford was there as well.

Kira was an old student of Tommy's and a Ranger once under his teaching. Along with Conner McKnight, Ethan James and Trent Fernandez, and Tommy himself, they made up the Dino Thunder Rangers.

Adam was one of the first Power Rangers, second only to Zack, the first ever Black Ranger. In other words, in the eyes of the Dino Rangers, he was a legend.

Raising an eyebrow, I walked behind the counter of my very own Hayley's Cyber Space, and grabbed a glass of water. "Rangers from five different teams." I mused to myself.

_Tori Hanson, Blue Wind Ranger and Blake Bradley's fiance, Blake being the Navy Thunder Ranger._

_Xander, the Green Ranger of the Mystic Force Rangers._

_Bridge, the Red Ranger of the futuristic SPD Rangers. Or rather, he will be the Green Ranger... Or was it Blue...? Hoe in the world did he get to be Red again?_

Shaking my head, I laughed quietly as I looked around the mostly empty diner. He was definitely an interesting one. He tended to think out loud a lot and confuse a lot of people.

But my point is, Adam called to find out if Tommy really _was_ a Paleontologist. Apparently, back in Highschool, he wasn't very smart, so he had a hard time believing it.

"After hearing some of their exploits, I kind of have a hard time myself." I admitted quietly. It just seemed really weird, and it brought up a question. How did someone so airheaded manage to get a PhD in a few years?

Hearing the bell above the door ring, I looked up and watched as Mr. Oliver himself, walked in. "Speak of the devil." I muttered quietly as he gave a weary smile and walked over. "Busy day?" I asked louder, knowing he had just gotten through with one of his classes.

Even after three years, he still taught, but it seemed to take more and more out of him as the time passed.

"You wouldn't believe it." he said as he sighed and ordered a glass of coke.

_Try me. Right about now, I think I'd believe anything._ Handing him the drink, I sat on my stool on the other side of the counter and relaxed again. "I just got off the phone with Adam." Seeing his confused look, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Adam Park." I clarified.

He seemed to think about it a moment. "Is he someone I taught last year?"

I raised an eyebrow at this. _Don't tell me he forgot._ "Adam Park, the same guy you went to Highschool with." When he still seemed lost, I groaned and let my head fall onto the table with a dull thud before clenching my fists and taking a deep breath. Looking back up at him, I tried again, keeping my voice quiet. "Former Black Ranger, after Zack."

_Now_ he seemed to get it and he nodded understandingly. "Oh yeah. I haven't spoken to him in years. What's he up to?"

"Just got back from helping the Operation Overdrive Rangers in a big team-up."

Frowning a little, was it me, or did he look disappointed? "And they didn't call me?" he asked, offence clearly heard in his voice.

"Uh...well, he um, called about seeing Kira there, and-"

"_Kira_ was there, and they didn't call _me?_" he repeated, louder and a little more angry.

Looking at my countertop, I began to think about how tempting banging my head on it was seeming. Closing my eyes, I counted to ten, then backwards to one before opening them again, seeing him muttering to himself aobut how they _should've _called him. "Tommy." He kept muttering and I rolled my eyes. "Tommy!"

"Huh?" Looking at me in confusion, he blinked for a moment.

Blinking back, I nodded slowly. "I was talking to Adam, and he told me it was hard to believe you were a paleontologist." He almost seemed a little smug when I said that, but I ignored it as I forged on. "And it brought up a question. How in the world _did_ you get your PhD in only a few years?"

Smirking a bit, Tommy began to chuckle and shake his head. "You don't want to know." he said with amusment.

"Yes, I do." I stated slowly, staring at him as he seemed to think about it.

Turning serious, he nodded. "Can you keep a secret?"

_Uh, duh!_ I thought sarcastically. "No, I just went around, blabbing your secret identities all over the place for the fun of it." Seeing his face turn shocked before darkening, I sighed. "I was being sarcastic, Tommy. I can keep a secret."

He seemed doubtful for a moment before nodding slowly and raising a hand into the air with his pinky sticking up.

Now it was my turn to be confused. "Huh?"

"Swear on it." he stated firmly.

_Swear...as in...pinky swear?_ Blinking blankly, I raised my hand and locked my finger with his, marvelling at how he could think of such a childish thing to do, and nodded. "I swear." I said in a monotone, still trying to figure out how this guy managed to get a PhD.

Leaning forward, Tommy looked around suspiciously, as if making sure no one was watching before turning to me. "I cheated." he whispered.

"You...what? Huh?" _Cheated? Tommy cheated??_ Thinking about it, it kind of made sense, but how the heck did he manage to pull _that_ one off??

Shrugging a little, he sat back down. "Yeah, I copied some of the answers off different people's sheets around me, and thought up a few my self." he explained, talking as calmly as if we'd been discussing the weather.

_And he's acting like he did it all the time...wait..._ "What about your job?" I asked incredulously. How could a guy manage to teach if he knew nothing about what's going on?

"Well I picked up a few things here and there, and kinda...well..." he sighed and closed his eyes. "Igotatutor."

Processing that, I began to giggle. "Tutor?" _Who'd be willing to tutor him at this age? And how'd he manage to explain his job... _Shaking my head, I sighed. "I don't want to know."

With another shrug, he checked his watch, and his eyebrows shot up. "Oh man, I'm so late!" he groaned, downing his coke and grabbing his briefcase. "I gotta go. See you later, Hayley."

"See you." I called back as he rushed out. Shaking my head again, I began to wash his glass. "I'll never look at him the same again." I sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so, short one-shot drabble type thing. Tommy seems really OOC, but this was meant to be a humor thing. It didn't turn out quite like I imagined, but it seems ok. Let me know what you think?

Hope you like it.

R+R please. All comments are appreciated.

Thank you everyone.

Tenshi.


End file.
